Love Triangle
by bithnic
Summary: What would happen if Andrew had never had a girlfriend and instead ended up with Serena? Would Darien come out and confess his true feelings to Serena even at the expense of hurting his best friends feelings?
1. I'll be your girlfriend?

_**What would happen if Andrew had never had a girlfriend and instead ended up with Serena? Would Darien come out and confess his true feelings to Serena even at the expense of hurting his best friends feelings?**_

**NOTE: Hi everyone thanks for choosing to look at my story!**

**This one is dedicated to my best friends, Steven, Darren, Aaron, Liam, Callan and Ethan.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of my latest piece of work!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

He sighed at the mere sight of her as she walked through the arcade doors, her blond hair swaying in the pigtails that held them. He loved the sight of her, her golden blond hair, her soft angelic blue eyes and the light colour of her skin. To him she almost wasn't human and yet she was almost his.

Her name was Serena. She was a second year student at one of the local highschools and visited him at the arcade everyday after school determined to try out all of the new video games and continue playing her favourite game 'Sailor V'.

When ever she would enter the arcade, everything else would become oblivious to Andrew as he watched her intensely. He loved looking at the small curves of her body and the way that she would always annoy his best friend Darien. The thought of these memories made him chuckle to himself.

She came towards him, smiling as she always did.

"Hi ya Andrew" she said as she took a seat at one of the stools. "Has it been busy today?"

Andrew shook his head. "Same old, same old. So what's new today?"

Serena was just about to start explaining her day to him when Darien came in the arcade doors and took a seat next to her, reading his book as if it contained the secret to immortality within it.

Andrew sighed and began to make his best friend his usual daily coffee, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to hear about Serena's day.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Shoo" Serena said. "We don't allow insects or bugs in here"

Darien looked at her strangely. "What in hell are you talking about?"

"Well you're reading a book so obviously you're a bookworm, duh!"  
Darien sighed and put his book down, knowing that if he tried to continue reading she would only end up distracting him like usual.

_"She's so beautiful"_ he thought to himself.

"So I guess you're finally all out of come backs. Well if you ask me that's a good thing!" Serena said, quite proud of her victory against her friendly rival Darien.

He looked at her with his deep blue eyes, smiled and shook his head. "You're such an immature child."

Serena's head began to steam. "You can't call me that! I'm a mature young lady and I demand an apology"

Darien laughed just as Andrew brought his coffee over.

"What are you two arguing about now?" he asked rolling his eyes in disbelieve that this was yet again happening. They where both immature children, who never grew up. Ione would tease the other and then the other one would retaliate. It was a vicious cycle.

"Serena considers herself a mature young lady" he said, laughing so had that he felt as if he would almost wet his grey suit pants.

Andrew shook his head and looked towards Serena. "Just ignore him kiddo" he said. "If Darien knew anything he would know that you are a mature young lady, and he himself would stop being an immature child."

"Hey wait just a minute!" Darien said. "We all know that I'm not an immature child. Unlike her I actually study and get to school on time. I prioritise. Plus if she's such a mature young lady then where's her boyfriend? We all know that proper girls have boyfriends"

Tears began to well in Serena's eyes at the mention of her not having a boyfriend. It was so heartbreaking to her. It hurt like a knife in her gut.

"Hey now Serena don't cry" Andrew said trying to comfort her.

Darien got to his feet and left the arcade quickly before one of Serena's crying attacks came along to flood the arcade and vanquish all of the customers with her uncontrollable wailing.

Andrew walk out from behind the counter and around to where Serena sat. He hugged her from behind in hope that a hug would quieten her down. Luckily for him it did.

"Its..not..fair!" Serena sobbed. "I..am..proper..why..dont..i..have..a…boyfriend…like…normal…girls?"

She turned around to face Andrew. She was on the verge of tears and most likely a breakdown.

_"To make my move now or when she's stable. Well…I haven't exactly got anything to lose…"_

"I'll be your boyfriend Serena" Andrew said, unable to contain himself any longer.

Serena looked at him wide eyed. "What!?

"Yeah" Andrew said, a little less confident now. "Think about it, you'll be able to get revenge on Darien so bad. E won't know what to think when he knows you have a boyfriend. He'll be dumbfounded if anything"

Serena laughed at the idea and her eyes cleared. "Okay" she said. "I'll be your girlfriend"


	2. Anger And Confusion

**NOTE: This is the second chapter. Sorry I've been a bit slack with the updates.**

**Please review! If this story is reviewed first before all of my others this one will be the one that is updated first!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe Andrew asked me out" Serena said to Luna on her way home. "This is like the most perfect thing to have ever happened to me before! Who would have ever imagined that hunky dream boat Andrew would ask me the most beautiful woman in the whole world, Serena, to be his girl friend!"

Hearts began to shine in Serena's eyes as she began to day dream about her newly founded boy friend. Luna edged away, bewaring of the drool that was coming from Serena's mouth.

"Well if you ask me" the black furred feline stated. "He must have been hypnotized. Yes, that's the only reasonable explanation for this. Your friend Andrew was hypnotized by that rival of yours Darien into asking you out. So don't come crying to me when you find out that all of this has just been all a big joke and that you where the in the middle of it all"

Serena rolled her eyes as she 'accidentally' stuck her foot in front of her arrogant feline friend, tripping her over. Luna's chin hit the pavement, her body not far behind her. Serena laughed as she continued walking, the cat shortly catching up to her.

"Well you can't tell me that you don't have your doubts" Luna said in a matter of fact voice.

Serena sighed. She knew that Luna was right; she just didn't want to admit that she could be falling for a trick as dumb as this. What if Luna was right, what if this was one of Darien's mean tricks to get back at her. She couldn't risk it, she had to confront him.

She began to quicken her pace, hoping that she could get to Darien's apartment before sun down. Luna had to run to keep up with her, but Serena wasn't paying attention to what she was saying as yet again she crashed into someone who was turning the corner she was about to turn.

Serena landed on the ground with a thud. She'd lightly grazed her elbow but it was ok, it would heal in time. She looked to who she had crashed into, wanting to apologies straight away and help them to her feet. But it wasn't an innocent stranger walking the streets of Tokyo, it wad Darien.

She gritted her teeth, trying not to lash out at him as she got to her feet. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well I can't really say that this is a surprise" he said grinning, showing his impeccably perfect teeth. "Are you going to help me up or are you going to just stand there and watch me after you brutally attacked me?"

She wanted to slap him but she held back the urge. Instead she lashed out at him. "Darien if this is all some sick joke I want you to stop it all right now. It's not nice to mess with peoples feelings, especially mine. If you're hypnotizing Andrew into this scheme of yours or if you two have already planned it I want you to stop it right now because I don't want to be hurt! I may be an immature child but I have the right not to get hurt!"

Both Darien and Luna looked at her in amazement.

_'Well I certainly didn't expect that anytime soon. I would have thought that she would have been a little more polite. I never knew that Serena felt that way; I guess she does have a fragile heart when it comes to relationships' _Luna thought to herself as she watched the colour in Serena's face turn a darker shade of red. The young girl was defiantly angry alright, and boy was Luna glad that she wasn't Darien at the moment.

Darien, still on the pavement, just sat their stunned, mouth loosely left hanging open. "Serena, I-" he began but she cut him off continuing on with how she thought he was low but not _'this'_ low.

_'What on earth is she going on about?'_ he thought to himself, his brain rattled and completely confused. _'What have I done to potentially hurt her or make her this mad?'_

Before Darien had the chance to ask any of there questions, Serena had stormed off, her black haired cat trailing off behind her.


	3. Coffee

Darien entered the arcade the next day early in the morning, awaiting a nice hot cup of coffee that he knew Andrew would give him without hesitation. Today was a good day, he could just tell by the atmosphere.

An overly large grin was spread across his face as he sat down on his usual stood, awaiting Andrew to come and see to him. Oh yes, he could already smell the coffee brewing.

As usual, Andrew made his way over to Darien, a large grin also spread across his face. Darien looked at him curiously and laughed.

"I never knew that you'd be this happy to see me. Perhaps I should start coming in earlier"

Andrew laughed at his friends naïve comment. "It's nice to see you Darien but that's not what I'm smiling about" he lent in closer to his friend to make sure that he was the only one to hear his next spoken words. "I've met a girl, and even better, she's agreed to be my girl friend"

Darien snorted. "You make it sound as if its marriage that your talking about. 'Agreed', that's a marriage or a business word, not a dating word"

Andrew shook his head. "One day you'll understand Darien. It's just such a nice feeling, being in love. And it's even better when you know that they're the one that you want to spend the rest of your life with, that they're absolutely perfect for you."

Again Darien snorted. "Let me tell you again Andrew, incest is a crime. You're not allowed to be with your sister"

Andrew turned his back and went to get Darien's coffee. As soon as he set it down in front of Darien he glared at him and said "For your information I'm with Serena and if you don't mind, I'd like it if you stopped picking on her"

All of this was said as Darien took his first sip of coffee. He spat it back out and immediately felt strangely sick. "You're going out with her!? But that's insane!"

"No what's insane, is that you continue to torment that young girl when you hardly even know here!"

Darien got to his feet, shocked at his best friend. Something inside of him seemed to break and he found himself wanting to cry. But why? It didn't affect him. Why should he care if his best friend and the girl that he regularly teases get together? It won't affect him.

Andrew started to clean up the mess of coffee that Darien had spat all over the counter. Andrew was always quick to tend to these things.

However Darien didn't stick around to continue fighting or resolve the matter. He left the arcade and began wondering the streets of Tokyo, knowing what he had to do. He had to go and see Serena after school to know if it was true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hey everyone, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks.**


	4. The Break Out

As around 3:30, Darien stood out front of Serena's school, waiting for her to walk out. He watched as all of the other pretty girls who attended her school walked out, their skirts short but not all that appealing to him. They walked along in their small groups, talking and giggling as young girls do after and during school. It reminded him tragically of his own high school days.

A flood of people emerged from the school, each person eager to get home. He watched as some people walked in the left directed and others in the right. Some got on a bus and others got into their parents cars. However he saw no Serena walk out of the school. Had she been sick today? Had something happened to her?

Darien began to feel sick in the stomach. He assumed that it has been his lunch now acting up in his stomach.

Finally he saw a face he recognized. Serena's friend, Amy walked out of the school building, her bag grasped in front of her body by her two small white hands. She looked up at Darien as he stood up against the wall casually. She smiled at him and began to walk away, making her way home.

"Wait!" Darien called after her.

Amy turned around and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked.

At first Darien didn't know what to say. Would it sound weird if _he_ asked where Serena was? He had no choice though. He had to find out; he couldn't just wait around all day looking for her not knowing. "Umm, where's Serena today?" he asked

Amy pointed back to the school building, pointing to the top floor. "She's in detention again for being late _and_ not doing her homework. She'll be out in half an hour, perhaps even longer"

Darien sighed. "Thanks Amy"

Amy smiled and began walking again, without saying goodbye. She disappeared around the corner and out of sight, her blue hair no longer to be seen.

Darien turned his thoughts back to the school building, looking towards the floor that Amy had pointed to him. Someone in there, Serena was doing her time for a crime she had committed, and now it was his turn to break her out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien made his way up the last flight of stairs, his breath a little short. He had no idea how Serena could do this every morning! Finally when on the floor that he needed to be on, he began to walk along the corridor, wondering which room she was in. He hit his head with the back of his palm. He could be very stupid sometimes. All of the doors where closed apart from one which Darien peered into. Serena sat at the back of the room, gazing out of the window as if she was in a dream. Her teacher on the other hand was sitting on her desk, her feet propped up on the desk whilst you salivated over a common romance novel.

Darien shifted himself to stand directly in front of the door way so he could be seen. He made a sound to clear his throat and both Serena and her teacher turned to face him.

"I'm here to collect Serena" he said.

The teacher snorted. "She's in detention and won't be leaving for a while yet"

"But I'm her tutor and her lessons started a while ago"

Serena looked at him curiously wondering what game he was playing whilst the teacher looked at him baffled.

She turned her attention to Serena. "Is this true? You _actually_ have a tutor?"

Serena looked to Darien who softly nodded his head. Serena turned her gaze back to her teacher and nodded her own head.

The teacher sighed. "You can go then. But I better start seeing some improvement in your work now that you have a personal tutor"

Serena quickly got up from her desk and collected her things. She rushed out the door past Darien as he chased after her only able to catch up to her outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**What do we think? Good, bad? Let me know! **

**Only updating with reviews!!!!!!**


	5. The Chase

**Sorry about the wait everyone, I've been extremely busy like you wouldn't believe!**

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget there will be no updates without reviews!**

**Don't forget the golden rule:**

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK! A WRITER CAN'T LEARN FROM THEIR MISTAKES IF FEEDBACK IS NEVER LEFT!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien ran down the stairs, he was only meters behind Serena. He chased after her, running as fast as he could as he watched her sit on the pole and slide down to the bottom. She was losing him, and fast. He looked over the ledge and gulped. He would have to take the risk. He was two feet up from the ground as he stood on the edge and jumped. The air was strong and rough against his body as his feet landed on the ground with a thud. He felt the impact of the landing. It had hurt both his lower back and the bottom of his feet. But he didn't have time to stand and complain now; he had to chase after her. He couldn't let her get away from him, he needed answers.

She was out of the doors before he started to run again. His feet hurt with a passion but he continued after her.

'_For a girl who doesn't do much else except eat she's pretty fit'_ He thought to himself as he continued after her.

Serena was almost as the school gate, almost onto the footpath that would yet again bring her back into the real world. She was feet away from it before Darien caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and held onto it with all of the strength left in his body, He couldn't let her go, he had to know.

"Let me go!" Serena cried. "You're hurting me!"

Darien loosened his grip but didn't let go. He turned her around, his breath short from both his run and his leap.

"Is it true?" he managed, his breath short and raspy.

"What do you mean it?" Serena asked him a note of paranoia in her voice. "What on earth are you talking about Darien?"

"Are you with Andrew? Are you his girlfriend?"

Serena looked at him blankly as she tried again to free her arm. Darien still held onto it. He wanted his answer, then he would let her go.

"I don't think it matters if I am or not because either way it's none of your business"

"Serena" Darien growled, his voice bursting fourth from the bottom of his throat. It was deep and rugged and yet something ferocious. All he wanted was to know, was it really that much to ask for?

"Yes!" Serena cried as she continued tugging at her arm, trying to free it.

At her answer Darien let go of her arm, he had what he wanted. Serena fell backwards landing on her bum. She looked up at Darien with her dagger eyes before getting to her feet. She mumbled a few words before she walked away, looking back over her shoulder before she walked through the gate to see if he was following her or not. But Darien just stood there, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't move or do anything. He was completely frozen as a pain coursed through his body. His heart was broken.


	6. The Trouble With Love

"I'll see you then, then" Serena said giggling at her own grammar as she kissed Andrew on the cheek and walked out of the arcade. Darien had been sitting on the bar stool closest to them. He groaned and rested his head on the cool counter. He didn't want to see her kissing him, even if it was only on the cheek.

Andrew watched Serena walk out of the arcade and grinned seeming rather pleased with himself. He had accomplished what no other man had ever done before and in a very limited amount of time.

"You know Dare, I'm sure Serena could hook you up with one of her little friends" Andrew said laughing at his own bad joke. "Can't say it wouldn't hurt you, you're looking rather a little down lately"

Darien sighed and brushed his hand through his hair before straightening up. "Yeah well I can't say that today has exactly been the best of days for me"

Andrew looked at his best friend with grave concern spread across his face. Something was defiantly wrong with Darien but he couldn't place what. He had never seen his friend like this before. This was the worst state he had possibly ever seen him in. But never the less Andrew was determined to find out what the problem was.

"Would it help you take your mind off the pain if I gave you a free coffee? On the house of course!"

Darien didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. His heart felt like it was bleeding. No words could be spoken. How could he tell his best friend what he was feeling? What he was thinking. There would be nothing that would destroy Andrew more than the fact that he too loved Serena.

Love? Was that what is was? Darien's mind seemed to be frozen. Love. Did he really love Serena? Was that why he had been acting so weird ever since Andrew had told him that he and Serena were now an item?

But he couldn't admit to it. He just couldn't do it. Serena hated him and he loved to pick on her, but yet why did he care so much about who she dated? He knew he shouldn't. Andrew was a great guy, he would never hurt her. They where perfect together and he knew that Serena had already felt for him in another way more than mere friendship once before. Who was to say that she still didn't?

In an instant a light clicked on in Andrews mind and he grinned. "Girl troubles" he said. "I should have known. Dare, you know you can talk to me about these kind of things. Look if you're really so down in the dumps then I'll ask one of the girls I know to go out with you. Sound good?"

Darien shook his head. "It's not necessary. Anyway tell me more about you and Serena." Although this was a topic that Darien did not want to discuss in the least, he at least wanted to make sure that Andrew was treating her right.

Andrew laughed. "Well I'll tell you one thing for sure" he said as he leaned forward. "Not once, has she yet kiss me on the lips. But tonight I'll change that I'll, and that won't be the only thing that I'll be doing to that girl"

Darien's eyes widened. His friend couldn't possibly mean 'the other thing'. "What…what do you mean?" Darien asked. He couldn't help but stutter, his voice caught in his throat.

A broad grin spread across Andrews face. "Now, now Dare, keep your mind out of the gutter. She's only a kid; I won't be rushing into that for a while yet. But what I have in store for her tonight, man I better get a kiss. I'm taking her to the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo. I've had our seats reserved since the moment I was born. Tonight will be perfect and I'm telling you Dare that Serena will be in complete love with me after she tastes the menu. Food is the only way to that girl's heart I tell you"

Darien groaned, this was something that he didn't want to be hearing.

"So what do you say to that date then? I know a pretty red head that'd be dying to go out with you!"

But Darien wasn't listening; he picked up his stuff and walked out of the arcade. He groaned remembering that he hadn't even got his free coffee before he left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter, I've just been super busy with exams and stuff. Sorry**

**Please review!**


	7. The Date

His heart was racing as he sat in his car, the smooth leather of the car seat against his back. He rested his head on the steering wheel. He had to be crazy to be doing this; anyone would tell him so and be completely right. So why exactly was he doing this when he knew everything would and could be at steak?

He himself not even knew the answer to that endlessly quizzical question. He was getting himself into one hell of a mess and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of it as soon as he got into it. He would already be in too deep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Andrew this place is absolutely stunning!" Serena squealed as they were seated.

Andrew smiled back at her admiring her beauty. He could tell just from looking at her that she had tried hard to pull this off and that she had help from her friends, the girls.

Serena sat there looking like a delicacy that could never be touched or obtained. She was a shoe-string strap pink dress that hung down low enough at the front for him to see enough of what he liked without her being indecently exposed. Her dress went down to her knees, while her feet where dressed in silver strapped heels. How she made him quiver.

Her hair was done in a bun that looked as if Mina had created it. Soft curls of loose hair fell down the sides of her face, hardly anywhere near the length of her true hair.

She'd had her eye lashes curled and looked as if every inch of hair on her body had been plucked, waxed and other. She was perfect.

"Only the best for you" he purred as he leaned over the table, taking her hand and lightly kissing it with his lips. He could feel Serena's heat rise as he did this. She was his; there was no doubt about that.

Serena blushed immensely as this romantic gesture but somehow felt uneasy about the whole occasion.

_'Just what is on Andrew's mind?'_

"You know Serena, I've been attracted to you for years" Andrew said with a slight grin on his face. "And I didn't just ask you out to get revenge on Darien for the way he treats you. I also asked you out because I couldn't contain my feelings for you any longer"

Stunned at first, Serena managed to choke out some words, any words before Andrew began to think that perhaps she didn't feel the same way. "Wow, that's…that's pretty confronting" she said.

Andrew laughed at her remembering just how young she really was and that she'd probably never had a boy or a man confess his true feelings towards her.

A waiter approached them and cleared his throat loudly, making both Serena and Andrew avert their gazes and look up to the man that stood at their table. Serena gasped at the sight of them. Apart from looking deadly gorgeous in a tuxedo here stood an unwelcome man that she did not expect to see.

"Daren" she grumbled loudly enough for only her table to hear her. "What on earth are you doing here!?"

Andrew looked up at his best friend, the same question spread across his face. They both wanted answers and they wanted them now.

"Just looking around for a new job" Darien lied. "I'm on a trial here tonight, so wish me luck" he said winking.

Andrew laughed at his best friend and shook his hand. All Serena could do was glare at Darien and assume the worst. Something wasn't right and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So what can I get you two friends tonight?" Darien asked still smiling as he pulled out a note pad and pen.

Just as Andrew was about to order Serena cut in. "We're not here as friends Darien. Andrew and I are here together on a date. A very romantic D-A-T-E!"

Darien blushed but tried not to show it. Had he really been that obvious?

Trying to ignore Serena's deadly gaze, Darien scribbled down all of the courses that Andrew ordered onto a piece of paper on the note pad.

"See you guys soon" the he said as he whisked himself away, rushing between tables and back towards the kitchen. Andrew turned his attention back to Serena who was lost in confusion.

He smiled at his date as he leaned forward and said softly. "Serena, you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen"

She blushed slightly. "Oh Andrew, you don't really mean that"

Andrew shook his head as to reassure her. "No I do, and I need you to believe me. And I need to tell you something else" he said as he leaned closer.

_'Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!' _ Serena's mind cried as she leaned closer to hear Andrews's words. Their eyes were locked on each others, their gaze so intense their hearts began to beat faster.

"You look stunning tonight." He said breathlessly.

Serena felt as if she was going to melt, as Andrew moved that inch closer, his lips almost touching hers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien watched from behind a corner as he saw Andrew lean in towards Serena. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let them kiss. But how was he to stop them, he couldn't just barge over there.

Darien quickly looked around for something, anything that he could use to his advantage. His eyes lit up as he saw it. The fire alarm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone, I hope this chapter makes up for any delays there have been lately. I've still been heaps busy so I'll try and update when ever I can I PROMISE!!!!!**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Fire Alarm

Darien watched from behind a corner as he saw Andrew lean in towards Serena. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let them kiss. But how was he to stop them, he couldn't just barge over there.

Darien quickly looked around for something, anything that he could use to his advantage. His eyes lit up as he saw it. The fire alarm.

He licked his lip in a slyish way as his hand reached for the cool red coloured metal that would save his sanity. He pulled it and watched as a siren went off and the sprinklers on top of the ceiling began to pour down with water like crazy. He watched as ladies screamed and cried, trying to protect their makeup and their hair from being ruined. He had seen Serena pull away from Andrew at the bare sound of the siren and the two were now making their exit out of the restaurant. His plan had worked brilliantly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her heart was racing as Andrew lent in to kiss her. This was it, her first kiss and the moment was so perfect. She'd dreamt of this moment forever. She could feel his warm breath on his lips as he….

The fire alarm went off as Serena drew away in panic. Dramatically, she pulled away and stood up from her seat, knocking it backwards and trapping the person sitting beside her.

The sprinklers began to pour down with water as Andrew grabbed her hand and lead her towards the exit gracefully.

_'Even in emergencies he's so calm' _she thought to herself.

"Darien!" she cried suddenly.

Andrew turned around to face her with a frown upon his face. "What about him?"

Serena looked panic stricken as she tried to look behind her, past the crowd of people. "He could be near the fire Andrew! He may not be able to get out. He could die and it wouldn't even be on a full stomach!"

Andrew rolled his eyes as they finally managed to push their way out the door of the exit. "He'll be fine Serena" he said reassuringly as he led her towards his car. "If I know Darien, he probably had something to do with this whole stunt" he said jokingly as he laughed and opened the car door for Serena.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"If I know Darien, he probably had something to do with this whole stunt"

Darien smiled at the sound of his best friend's laughter. "You have just no idea how right you are Andrew. You have no idea"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry its taken so long to update. I've been heaps busy with exams and study.**

**Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	9. The end of an evening

Andrew pulled his car up to the curb and cut off the engine. Sitting in silence for a minute he looked around at the beauty of the neighbourhood in which Serena lived in. Every house and garden was the perfect image of beauty. Two story buildings and neatly mowed lawns, rose bushes and flowers of every colour of the rainbow. Serena was a very lucky girl to be able to live in a neighbourhood such as this.

Andrew opened his car door and walked around to the other side; opening Serena's door. Offering his hand to hers he helped her out of the car and shut the door behind her. He smiled still holding her hand and walked her up to her front door, the sound of their shoes echoing against the walkway.

The smell of Serena's perfume was still strong, filling his nostrils, leaving him tantalised. Was this her way of innocently torturing her? Because if it was it was defiantly working. His body ached to let her know how much she meant to her.

Serena's face, although trying to express happiness, was deeply concerned.

"Serena?" Andrew softly asked with a note of concern in his own voice. It seemed foolish to ask her what was wrong, he already knew what was going on it her mind. Yet he had to make sure that she was ok. What kind of a boyfriend would he be if he didn't? He eagerly waited for her response, waiting to know what she would say and if she was alright or not.

Serena looked up into Andrews eyes. "I'm sorry" Serena said apologetically. "I'm just worried about Darien. How do we know that he escaped from the fire? What if that while we were driving off, he was inside of that restaurant burning alive?"

Tears began to stream down Serena's rosy coloured cheeks as Andrew began to feel a pan of guilt towards his rash actions. She was hysterical. Andrew didn't know exactly what to say, all he could think about was how much of a big heart that she had.

"Look Serena, if we hadn't have left we could have been burnt alive too" he said calmly, hoping that his rationality would calm her down too.

"So now you're saying that Darien did burn alive. Oh Andrew what have we done! I can't live knowing that Darien's been burnt alive in a restaurant that we were at!"

Andrew sighed as Serena began to sob. He'd only managed to make the situation go from bad to worse.

Feeling completely lost, he pulled her closer to him, her body pressed against his. He rested her head softly against his shoulder as he tried to sooth and comfort her. Serena's sobs coursed throughout his body as he ran his fingers through her hair. Serena looked up at him, those blue wells lightly touching his.

_'Her eyes…they look like mirrors into her soul'_

Andrew lowered his head and slightly tilted it as he lightly pressed his lips against hers. He put his hands onto her hips and pulled her slightly closer. He had to do something to make her feel better.


	10. The plan to end it all

Darien glared at what he was witnessing. Andrew was kissing HER! Andrew was kissing his girl, the girl that he was starting to admit he had feelings for. '

His stomach seemed to churn at the mere sight of them together, embracing each other. Did neither of them care about him? For all they knew he could have perished in the 'fire' from which they had both escaped. Where were their morals?

Fists clenched and teeth grinding against each other Darien knew exactly what he would have to do to get the girl of his dreams. Even at the cost of destroying his best friend's life.


	11. The Master Plan

A fresh day. A new day. The beginning of perfection and the end of something tainted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien entered the arcade feeling not much like himself. A broad grin was spread across his face as he walked up to the counter. Today was Andrews's day off making it Darien's day to cause trouble.

Another familiar face belonging to Gary gazed upon Darien as he took his usual seat.

"Hi Darien!" Gary said as he poured Darien his complimentary cup of coffee. "Anything new been happening in the life of you?"

Darien took a sip out of his coffee before he leant across the counter and softly whispered to Gary. "It's about Andrew." He began. "There's something I need to tell you about him"

Gary raised an eyebrow before he leant in closer to hear what Darien had to say.

"Andrew isn't all that innocent you know. Don't let the pretty boy appearance fool you. When on his break Andrew usually just lets any Tom, Dick or Harry work out the front until he gets back. In this time he goes out the back to well use 'addictive substances' to put it lightly. Also that couple hundred that went missing last week…that was Andrew. How else do you think he was able to finance that fancy date he took his girl friend out on last night?" Darien grimaced at the mention of the word girl friend but tried not to show it.

Gary sighed and laughed. "This is such a relief!" Gary cried. "Finally we can I can get Andrew fired from her once and for all"

Darien shrugged as he discarded the rest of his coffee and got to his feet. Gary looked quizzically at him.

"Aren't you going to try and stop me?" he asked.

Darien shrugged. "Why bother?"

With that he turned around and walked out of the arcade.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry it's taken to long to put in this chapter. My life's been life hell at the moment. **

**Please review.**


	12. A Stalkers Kiss

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks to every one that reviewed in the last chapter, it was greatly appreciated!**

**Well here's the newest chapter. Love to hear from you all on what you think!**

**Please read and review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The cold breeze brushed up against Serena's skin as she made her daily walk home from school. She sighed deeply as her stomach rumbled and wished she hadn't forgotten to grab her lunch on the way out of the house this morning. Amazingly enough, today had been the day that Lita hadn't brought any extra food to school for her.

The sound of foot steps were echoing in Serena's ears sending chills up her spine. The path had been quiet a moment ago; it had belonged to her and her alone.

She turned around, wanting to prove to herself that she was being silly. Her blue eyes gazed at the blank spot she had just walked across and beyond that where she had already traveled. A soft tumble weed crossed the footpath as a shiver swept up her delicate spine. Although her eyes told her there was no one behind her, she knew better. She was a sailor scout and had learnt to trust her instincts. And at the moment they were telling her she was far too vulnerable.

Turing back to the direction she had been walking, Serena put one foot in front of the other as she continued her walk home. She kept her ears sharp just incase of any sounds of footsteps.

A cold gust of air breezed through Tokyo city, its intensity growing with the passing by zoom of each car. Serena crossed her arms in hope to stay warm. Another block and then she would be back in the comfort of her own room with her favourite music playing and another lecture from Luna.

The sound of foot steps. She was sure of it this time. Deadly sure. Serena continued to walk, keeping her pace at the same rate. In a split second she turned around as fast as she could. However much like before, no one was there. For a moment she stood and looked in that one direction.

"But…there was someone there" she said softly

"And so right you were" said a husky voice in her right ear. Shivers were send down her spine as a hot breath ran along her skin, ever so close.

Eyes widened Serena stood there like a frozen rabbit. "Please, don't hurt me" she said in a pathetic voice. She was ashamed of herself for being this scared, Raye would pick on her for the rest of her life if she knew she, the great Sailor Moon, had acted like this, so…pathetic.

"I won't hurt you; I'd never do such a thing. In fact turn to face me"

"No, I wont, I can't"

There was a pause for a moment. "Fine" said the figure as his body moved around to face her.

Serena's mouth dropped at the sight of him. "Darien! How dare you frighten me like that!"

He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Serena, its just-"

"You called me Serena"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't call me meatball-head. You used my real name"

Darien looked at her as his smile spread. "I thought Serena was your preferred name"

Blushing she began to explain. "It is, it's just…you never call me by my real name. Are you ok?"

His body seemed to draw nearer as he brushed a piece of hair off of her face. "I'm more than ok Serena"

In that one moment his lips instantly came closer to hers and claimed them as his own. They stood there together in a passionate fiery embrace, as each wanted more. Soft kisses, long kisses, passionate kisses. Each one had a hunger of its own until he pulled away.

His breath was short and raspy as he tried to breath in air. He kissed her once more on her lips, soft and sweet. Her eyes met hers as Serena's knees began to feel weak. Without a word, he walked away back the way he came.


	13. The Movie Theater

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's much appreciated.**

**Well here's the latest installment, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Please review!**

**Keep an eye out for some of my latest works; you never know what you might enjoy.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Andrew this is a lovely idea, I haven't been to the movies in ages! Plus all this food you brought is making my stomach feel ever so hungry! You really do know how to make me feel like a princess" Serena said goo-goo eyed as the couple seated themselves in the already darkening movie theater.

"Well this is my only day off this week and I decided I wanted to spend it with you, watching an action movie while you eat as much popcorn as possible" he said laughing miniorly. "Besides, I promised you that we'd go out again some time soon and it's been ages since our last date. Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong this time ay" he said winking.

Serena blushed before resting her head on his shoulder. His light breathing gently lifting his shoulders up and down with every breath he took.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But I hate action films! There soooooooo boring! It's such a guy thing; it's really all just about guns and ugly guys with muscles. Please Darien can't we go and see a romantic comedy, or something we will both enjoy?" Angie pleaded.

Darien looked at her with disgust. He couldn't believe that Andrew had once dated this irritating and obnoxious woman before. Her very voice made him want to crawl up into a ball and cover his ears with the palm of his hands. She was unbearable, however she was moderately attractive.

_'Probably good in bed, that's the only reason Andrew would have gone out with this one'_

"Darien!" she wailed.

He sighed. "Action movies are meant to be boring" he said making it up as he went. "The point of us going to see an action movie is not for the movie itself but for the privacy and darkness of the cinema. Isn't making out in the movie theater more fun than watching the actual movie itself?"

The girl smiled as him as she wrapped herself around him, her arms constricting tight around him. "Oh Darien! I should have known! You're such the romantic, but in such a sneaky way it turns me on" she said winking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She could feel the popcorn being thrown at the back of Andrews head and his temper growing wilder. The couple sitting two rows behind them where rather rowdy, rude comments littering their mouths as well the occasional moan of pleasure.

"This movie is so dull!" the male voice would say rather loudly to his female companion.

Mere moments would pass before another moan of pleasure was emitted from his female partner's lips. Serena felt herself blush. She was too young to be hearing anything of this nature. Yet she resisted asking Andrew to take her home, she wouldn't be a crybaby today.

She turned to look at Andrew and saw that he was gnawing at his own teeth, that he was becoming more and more frustrated with each passing moment. Finally his body snapped around as he turned to face the couple. His face was burning up; his whole body was hot to the touch.

"Shut up!" he yelled at them in the darkness of the cinema. "Have you no consideration for others!?"

"Andrew?" the female voice asked. "Andrew is that you?"

The doors to the movie theater opened as an usher walked in and turned on the lights. The movie was halted. It was apparent that the usher had been beckoned by all of the yelling.

In the light Serena was able to make out the identity of the couple. It was Darien with another girl. Her heart seemed to burn as she looked at this image that would eventually burn itself into her memory.

"Angie?" Andrew said. His gazed turned to Darien. "I didn't know you where here too" he said to Darien laughing to himself. "If I had known it was you I wouldn't have yelled. But what are you doing here with Angie?"

"We're on a date" the girl replied with a rather large grin. "Darien wanted some action" she continued by winking. "And what better way to get action then by going to the movies to see an action film"

Tears seemed to well in Serena's eyes, but she brushed them back. Just what was this strange feeling?


	14. Anger

Darien looked up from his book to hear a knock at his apartment door. It was late in the afternoon and he wasn't expecting anyone. He put a fold in the corner of the page he was up to and placed his book down on his couch. He got to his feet and quickly stretched before walking to the door. Not bothering to see who was there through the spy hole, Darien answered the door to a flushed and very angry Serena.

He looked at her surprised before smiling and stepping away from the door, beckoning her inside of his apartment.

She stormed in without saying hello which frankly left Darien feeling a little wary.

_'She always says hi to me and it's very unusual for her to turn up here and storm into my apartment without saying a word. Perhaps meatball head isn't all that dumb after all and has actually figured out what I'm doing. Then again maybe she's here because she's had a fight with me or thought she left something here. Why I am so concerned about her being angry with me? I never use to care at all before, in fact I used to encourage it just so I could see what cute faces she would make when she turned angry…what is happening to me?'_

"I know what you did Darien" she said bluntly. "And…and I think it was really selfish and the worst thing you've ever done before! How could you do such horrible things to Andrew, he'd your best friend! And what about me? Don't we have some kind of a relationship? A respectful one at least?"

_'A relationship. Oh if only…'_

"I don't even want to hear your excused Darien, I just came over to say that I know what you've been doing all this time and it doesn't impress me. Everything makes sense now though, especially the other week at the restaurant. I know it was you who set the sprinklers off. And to think I was worried about your safety that night!

_'She worried about me… she worried about my safest'_

"And yet you still have nothing to say, you just stand there looking at me like some kind of fool. I know it was you who told Gary all of those dreadful things and got Andrew sacked from work. He has no job now and may have to give up his apartment. That means he'll have to move back in with his parents! And what was with that stunt you pulled at the cinema the other night. You planned that! You knew Andrew and I were going on a date there, so you dragged along Andrews ex to try and make him jealous. I can't believe this. Do you get some kind of thrill from spying on us? From making your best friends life hell? Does this satisfy you?"

_'The only thing that seems to satisfy me is seeing you'_

"You won't even defend yourself! Are you even listening to me? And you wonder why I don't like you Darien!"

"But you do like me Serena" Darien said quietly, averting her gaze. He turned to one of his apartment windows and decided that this would be the best time (if ever) to admire the view.

He couldn't see the blonde haired girl but he could hear her, he could sense her. He could imagine her, standing behind him with her mouth slightly open, wanting to say something but having nothing come out. He could image the first of many tears making their way down her angel like face. Her arms would be crossed against her chest.

Then he heard it. The first footstep. She had turned around to face the door, but instead of walking out like someone who truly would have hated him she turned and ran.

Darien let out a long lengthy sigh once he knew she was surely gone from his apartment. Through the walls of his apartment he could hear soft music playing, almost perfect for the mood.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!   
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain   
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe… 

He turned to face the door, almost wishing that she was still there. "I love her. And she loves me"_  
_

( O ) 

**Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up but I hope you all like it. I tried to make it a little longer than usual considering most of you seem to dislike the longer chapters. Please review.**

**The lyrics used in this chapter were from the band Queen, 'Somebody to love'. This band is found to be a inspiration in some of my stories. **

**Want to know more about 'LOVE TRIANGLE'? Visit my forum 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips', here I'll answer all your questions, concerns and perhaps even reveal some of the plot. Feel free to add your say on this story and many of my others!**


	15. Lovers peak

"This place is so beautiful in the moonlight. Everything seems to be full of life and so magical, it almost looks as if everything is only ever truly alive at night. What an amazing sight, don't you agree Andrew?"

The blonde haired boy smiled slightly before slinging his arm around Serena's shoulder whilst they sat in his run down car. It was a cool night, the moon was full and everything was perfect. In Andrews's eyes, it was the perfect night to take Serena to lovers point.

"I dunno Serena" he said in an indecisive voice. "I think that tonight, you are the most beautiful thing to be seen…"

Darien sat in his car, across the road and well hidden from where Andrews own car sat on lovers peak. The radio softly played…

_Everybodys got a hungry heart  
Everybodys got a hungry heart  
Lay down your money and you play your part  
Everybodys got a hungry heart_

I met her in a kingstown bar  
We fell in love I knew it had to end  
We took what we had and we ripped it apart  
Now here I am down in kingstone again

Everybodys got a hungry heart...

He clenched his fists as he observed Andrew putting his arm around Serena, making his first move. He was furious. He could taste adreniline in his mouth while his nails drew a small amount of blood from his hand.

"I need to stay calm" he tried to tell himself through clenched teeth. "This may just be nothing, nothing at all. But knowing Andrew this won't just be nothing. I have to stay calm for Serena's sake. I have to keep alert for her, I have to protect her"

"…the most beautiful thing to smell, to feel, to touch…" Andrews hand rested gently in Serena's upper leg as he smiled gently.

Serena gasped, her body seemed to be on fire. Restless, she tried to get comfortable, but found that Andrews hand wouldn't move; it pursued her. Andrews hand shifted higher up her leg and to a place she didn't want him to be.

"No Andrew don't" she said, her voice shaky. But Andrew chose not to hear as his hand continued. He tried to kiss her but found she was too shaky.

"Calm down Sere" he said calmly. "Tonights our night, I'll take good care of you"

"No Andrew, please don't. ANDREW DON'T!!"

"No Andrew, please don't. ANDREW DON'T!!"

Serena's cries of help where the only thing Darien could hear, even the music had faded out to something that only a dog could perhaps her. Serena's voice was the only noise his ears now recognised.

He threw the door to his car open and jumped out, in a flash he was running towards Andrews car and opening the door with such force he felt as if he could have ripped it off.

Andrew looked at him wide eyed with furry as Darien took Serena's hand and pulled her out of the car before Andrew could violate her any further. She fell against his chest, sobbing.

"Stuff you Darien!" Andrew yelled. "What the hell kind of a stunt was that?!"

Darien held onto Serena tight, allowing her to feel as if she was safe. "I could almost ask you the same question" he said before turning away and leading Serena to the safety of his car.

**Hope you liked this latest instalment**

**Don't forget to check out my forum for any of your questions!**

**Please review!**


	16. Hurt and Comfort

Hey everyone, sorry about the last chapter lets just say FanFiction is being a little uncooperative at the moment, their 'new

**Hey everyone, sorry about the last chapter lets just say FanFiction is being a little uncooperative at the moment, their 'new' way of creating scene breakers ISN"T WORKING!! Apart from that they also allowed the last chapter to look like dogs breakfast but hey what can you do?**

**Anyway here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter it is greatly appreciated.**

**Check out my forum and don't forget to review!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You can stay here for the night Serena, you'll be safe here. I'll drop you home in the morning." Darien helped Serena into his quiet apartment and sat her down on the couch. Her face was tear stained and it was obvious to tell that she was holding back on her tears. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with fear. She was warm against him as she clung to him in desperation. The shock was starting to settle in her but it would still be a while yet until she could calm herself completely.

"Thank you" she managed as she sniffled back tears. She wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. Her voice was lost in a mind full of confusion and hurt, where the only thing she could think of was that scene in Andrew's car playing over and over again in her mind.

He was touching her again; his eyes were cold and sleazy. His breath was raspy and warm against her. She tried to shake these memories out of her head but found that she wasn't going to be able to forget them any time soon.

Darien left the room, entering his own. Sadly he looked at his bed consisting of two pillows and only one blanket. In this instance, Serena would have to have all of it. He pilled the pillows under his arms and carried the blanket out into the living room. Serena saw him and stood up from the couch silently whilst Darien tried to make it into a bed. It was rough but it would have to do.

"I hope this will be ok for tonight" he said. "Please feel free to make yourself comfortable tonight. You can help yourself to anything, even the sweets in the fridge. I know how much you like sweets"

Serena seemed not to react to any of Darien's comments. Instead she laid herself on the couch, pulling the blanket over herself. It smelt like Darien. There was something about even his possessions that allowed her to feel as if he was strong, that he was safe.

"Well I'll let you get to sleep then, you've had a big night." Darien said softly trying not to alarm the girl or remind her too much of the incident she had been through. "I'll see you in the morning. If you need me, I'll be in my room"

Again silence filled the room. Darien sighed and entered his own room, closing his door quietly. For what seemed to be forever he stood against the door listening to the quiet echo of Serena's sobbing. His heart seemed to sink at this sound.

_'How could Andrew do this to he?' _he thought to himself. _'How could Andre ever do this to anyone? If only he could see what pain she is in now. He should have talked to her about doing it before actually trying. She's still a young girl…and she's special. She cares about everyone in her own way and I know that she as a person would never actually hurt anyone. So why would Andrew do this too her? How can he do this? I wonder if he feels guilty for what he's done tonight? I have a feeling my friendship with him may now officially be over. But her sobbing…it kills me to hear her in such pain. I'd give anything to hold her, to brush away those tears and comfort her through the night. I hate to know that she's hurting like this, and I hate to think that it was my so-called-best-friend who did this too her. How can people be so inconsiderate of such a delicate beauty?'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Darien awoke at four am to the sound of Serena's sobbing which had yet to cease.

_'Oh Serena…'_


	17. Calm and Hostility

It was 6am and there was already knocking on his front door.

Darien groaned as he tried to wake up from his sleep-sedated mind. He had only been able to get a few hours sleep last night; Serena's sobbing had kept him up most of the night. Finally though, at some point in the night she had finally fallen asleep.

His head hurt from lack of sleep and excessive worrying. He wondered if Serena would be okay today, if she would ever be okay again.

There was another knock on the door, this one more urgent than the last.

Moaning, Darien struggled to get out of his bed and head to the front door. The last thing he wanted was for Serena to be woken up by all of the noise. But when he walked into the living room he noticed that she was already up sipping on a cup of coffee. She smiled gently at him and pointed towards the front door, reminding him of the knocking.

'_She seems to be fine this morning. Let's hope it stays that way"_

Darien headed to the door and opened it, without checking through the spy hole who it was. As he opened the door though he knew that he shouldn't have.

"Where is she?" Andrew said calmly. "She's not at her place, and she's not answering her phone!"

Behind him, Darien heard Serena choking on her coffee.

Andrew too heard, as she pushed past Darien and stepped into his flat to see Serena sitting at his kitchen counter with her coffee. She had gone awfully pale and quiet. She refused to look at Andrew.

"So this is how it is then" said Andrew. He glared at Serena and then back at Darien.

"Andrew, please calm do-"

"Don't you tell me what to do Darien! You're meant to be my best friend and this entire time you've been trying to steal her away from me. And now; now she sleeps with you instead of me!" Andrew turned his attention back to Serena "AND YOU! You act like such a princess and yet you end up spending the night with him! Am I not good enough for you, is that it?"

"Andrew we didn't slee-"

"Shut up Darien. Consider this friendship OVER!"

With that Andrew turned away from them both and slammed the door to Darien's apartment closed.

Head in hands, Serena began to weep again.


	18. BithnicFF

As technology evolves, so does BithnicFF.

To all of my wonderful readers out there I would like to introduce to you Bithnic on YouTube!

Giving you updates on all of your favourite stories, Q&A's, live readings and much much more!

BithnicFF, gives you the chance as a reader to voice your opinion and help select what pieces of writing should be worked on next!

So please, check it out and let me know what you think at .com/user/bithnic

Thanks guys :)


	19. Thoughts

Back at home, Serena collapsed onto her bed. Her face felt puffy from all of the crying she had endured as she ran home. Her bright blue eyes were now dull, lonely and bloodshot as the last of her sorrows escaped from her eyes. She would not cry anymore over two immature little boys.

However, although her mind told her this logic, her heart continued to argue. She loved them both equally! Yes, she had finally admitted it. She loved Andrew and she loved Darien.

She wiped away the last of her tears with the back of her hand and she chose to bury her face in her soft lace pillow cover. Her heart hurt from being so confused.

Serena let out a long deep breath, almost like a sigh as she tried to clear her head.

Andrew had tried to hurt her. But she still loved him and she knew he hadn't really meant it.

Darien was a bully to her. But he was only playing; she knew that they both shared an old love.

"Why does love have to be so hard" she whined into her pillow.

She thought back to last night, when Darien had saved her and then taken her back to his apartment to look after her. She thought of the way Andrew had looked at her this morning when he had seen her at Darien's. His eyes were full of hurt and distrust.

She had hurt both of them very much in less than a week. She had always been in love with Darien, but now she was in love with Andrew too.

"Love just isn't fair" she grumbled and she unburied her head from her pillow and looked out the window of her bedroom.

Sad and hurt, Serena watched the day go by.

* * *

**Hey there guys, it's Bithnic here! **

**Just wanted to let you know that Love Triangle is almost finished. Yeah I know, I'm sad too!**

**So I have a few last minute suprises for you. Hopefully, you'll get them all at the same time. **

**I hope you guys have enjoyed reading Love Triangle as much as I have writing it.**

**Apart from that don't forgot to check out bithnic on YouTube! Perhaps I'll even let you in on what exactly those little secrets are!**

**Please review, and if you have time please check out my other story Vampire Hunter. I really need feedback because I'm thinking of publishing it. **


	20. It's Competition Time

IT'S COMPETITION TIME!

Hey there everyone thanks for being so supportive of Love Triangle!

Sadly though all good things have to end, so shortly we'll be saying goodbye to 'Love Triangle'.

However this ending is going to have a twist.

I will not be writing one ending but six! Why am I writing six endings you ask?

Well, because last night I had this brilliant idea.

I've known for a while now how I would end Love Triangle, but I just didn't know which ending to pick.

So as of today I'm opening it up to your guys, my beloved readers, to pick which ending you want to be the true ending of 'Love Triangle'.

All endings will be up soon so please review to submit your vote.

Voters can vote anonymously if need be.

Can't wait to see what you guys pick!


	21. Ending A

Andrew had just stepped out of the shower and was towing himself off when the doorbell to his apartment rang through the house. The sound of it seemed to pierce through him. He groaned at the lack of asleep he had achieved recently.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Andrew stepped out of the bathroom and headed to his apartment door. Quickly, he ran his hand through his hair to make sure he at least looked somewhat sexy for whoever was on the other side.

Unlocking the door and slipping the chain off the door opened to reveal Serena on the other side. She looked at Andrew and blushed at the sight of him only in a towel.

"Hi Andrew" she said softly, looking at her feet so not to embarrass either of them.

Andrew grinned and replied with a "Hello there Serena". He stepped aside from the door to allow for the young girl to walk into his apartment. Unlike Darien's clean apartment, Andrew's was a mess. There were left over take out containers on the coffee table and clothes thrown everywhere.

Serena innocently walked into Andrew's apartment and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mess everywhere. But he was _her_ Andrew. The mess therefore didn't matter all that much.

"Sorry about the mess" Andrew began as he started to collect all the rubbish from the coffee table and dispose of it. "What brings you here then?"

Serena began to blush again as she tried to clear some space on the couch for her to sit. She needed to be seated if she was going to be serious and let Andrew know of her decision. She couldn't just stand there and confess her undying love. She needed to be grounded to tell him something like this.

"Andrew, the other night wa-"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Serena. What I did was inexcusable and I can only hope that you'll forgive me eventually. I was a pig of a man. I've never pulled a stunt like that before and I never will again. I didn't like what became of me that night. It's just Darien is always there and sometimes I think you love him more than me. I just wanted to prove myself, prove my love, to you. And look what happened. I completely screwed us up. I wouldn't blame you if you chose to be with Darien instead of me."

"But Andrew that's just the thing!" Serena blurted, not wanting to be cut off by Andrew again. "I thought about it and I've come to the conclusion that it's unfair for me to love both of you. It's not real love if you love two people. Now I thought real long and hard about this and I came to only one conclusion. I don't love Darien. Sure he's always been there for me, but in reality he's more like a brother to me. And everything he did was low. He tried to ruin us Andrew. I know you would never _really _ do that. I know the other night was a mistake and that you didn't mean it. That's why I'm here now. To tell you that I love you. Not Darien. "

Tears began to well up in Andrews eyes as he approached the young girl and embraced her. Sobbing gently, Andrew thanked Serena over and over again for forgiving him for what had come between them.

And like a real girlfriend should, Serena held him close and calmed away all of his fears. She was in love with Andrew and he was in love with her. They could work through anything together.


	22. Ending B

**Hey guys don't forget to vote for your favourite ending!**

* * *

"It's a nice day out today" Darien said as he sat down on the park bench next to a blonde sixteen year old who was busy feeding the ducks.

"It sure is" is said glowing.

Darien looked at her admiringly. Each day she grew more and more beautiful. And she was so kind at heart. Amused, he watched as she hand fed the ducks a loaf of bread she had brought from home to this very spot. She giggled as the ducks beaks tickled at the palm of her hand while they hungrily ate the freshly baked bread.

While holding her hand outstretched to the ducks, Serena turned to face Darien, the smile slightly disappearing from her face.

"Darien" she said hesitantly. "Thank you for the other night. If you hadn't come along...well I don't like to think of what would have happened."

"It's alright Serena" he said noting her now somewhat serious tone. She had seemed to have matured greatly since the night Andrew had tried to take advantage of her. However Darien didn't know if this sudden growth in maturity was for better or worse. "I'll always be there to look after you. You should know that by now"

"But it's not alright Darien! You were so kind to me. Not only did you save me but you also gave me a place to stay with a warm bed. You even slept on the couch just so I could be comforted properly." She shook her head furiously. "I should have known from the start that Andrew was bad news."

Darien just smiled at the girl weakly and reached out to hold her free hand. The ducks were starting to leave now as the loaf of bread vanished, leaving both Serena and Darien alone.

Hesitantly Serena took Darien's hand in her own. "I love you Darien. But I'm just not ready to be with you. You understand right?"

Darien smiled at her. She loved him. That's all he needed to know.

"How about a coffee then?" then he said, as they walked away from the park hand in hand.


	23. Ending C

The sun shone through the curtains of Serena's bedroom the next morning. Stretching and yawning, Serena arose from her slumber to start a new day.

She had not slept well, having had both Darien and Andrew on her mind. She loved them both but still didn't know which one to pick. Darien loved her to the point where he had tried to ruin her relationship with Andrew. But Andrew loved her to the point that he had tried to force himself onto her. Both men certainly had their flaws.

But today was a new day, and the best thing for a new day was a new start.

Serena fell back into bed with the warm sun and a smile on her face. She didn't need a man in her life to make her happy. She didn't need either one of them to be happy.


	24. Ending D

"555" Serena mumbled to herself as she pressed the buttons on her mobile phone, dialling Darien's number. She couldn't bear to face him after all that had happened. She felt troubled and humiliated.

"Hello?" came a faint voice from the other end of the line. Darien sounded as if he had just been woken up.

"Hi Darien, sorry if I woke you. I know its early but I have to get this off my chest." Serena bit her lip hard. She still wasn't confident with her decision but she knew she had to do something. She couldn't keep leading on the two main men in her life. It wasn't fair on them and it wasn't fair to her.

"Darien, I.." she began. Tears were streaming down her face as he took a moment to breath.

"Serena are you still there?"

"Darien I don't love you and I can't be with you" she quickly blurted out before hanging up. She didn't want to know what Darien would have said in response to that. She didn't want to think that she could have possibly broken his heart.

Weeping softly, Serena knew she only had one more thing to do.

* * *

"Serena, hi there. I wasn't expecting to ever see you again" Andrew said crudely as he stood in his doorway looking out at Serena.

"Can I come in Andrew? I have something I'd like to say"

Andrew stepped aside from the door way, allowing for Serena to quickly move into his apartment. Glancing around she noticed how clean and orderly Andrew's apartment was. Never before had she seem Andrew's place looking so clean and elegant.

"Andrew your apartment is so beau-"

In one singular moment, Andrew slapped Serena. Struck by the pain, Serena clasped at her face and looked wide-eyed at Andrew. This time his fist came at her. The pain was emense as Serena tried to defend herself against Andrew while he beat her.

"Andrew please stop!" she yelled continuously but he never did.

Serena could begin to feel her skin bruising. She hurt all over from where Andrew had beat her to a pulp.

"Andrew why?" she sobbed.

"Shut up Serena!" he said as he began to drag her to the bedroom.

Crying and wimpering, Serena could only think of the terrible mistake she had made.


End file.
